gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yusuf Amir
Yusuf Amir (en árabe: الأمير يوسف) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que es mencionado en Grand Theft Auto IV, y Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, y que aparece como principal en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Es un promotor inmobiliario multimillonario, inmigrante árabe de Dubai en los Emiratos Árabes Unidos. Su logro más notable son los "Jardines Colgantes de Amir", un complejo de apartamentos suspendido por globos sobre el Golfo Pérsico. Es amigo de Leslie Mitchell, un periodista de Weazel News. Es el único personaje, además de Luis Fernando López al cual le entrega una, en tener una Micro Uzi dorada. Aparte de la que le regala a Luis Fernando López, posee otras 3. Su canción favorita es Arab Money. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Extorsiones Athumb|280px|Artwork de Yusuf Amir.mir se encuentra con algunos problemas en Liberty City cuando su negocio está siendo extorsionados por una secta desconocida de mafiosos. La obra de construcción de Yusuf en Castle Gardens, sufre dificultades de la unión cuando se niega a ser objeto de chantaje, pero Playboy X intenta interferir para convertirse en un socio silencioso en el negocio de Amir. Playboy contrata a Niko Bellic a limpiar la mafia de la contrucción como un favor para Amir, pero después de que los asesinatos tienen lugar, está claro que Amir no desea formar parte de Playboy X. Se profundiza en las extorsiones y se ofrece a construir un monumento en el sitio para los trabajadores sindicalizados asesinados sobre el índice de accidentes laborales. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 El nuevo hotel Leslie Mitchell asegura ser un gran amigo de Yusuf, y como resultado, defiende el proyecto para la construcción de un nuevo hotel en Castle Gardens, llamando a los grupos que no están a favor del proyecto como "locos izquierdistas", que son la detención del desarrollo de propiedad en la ciudad. En la página web de Weazelnews.com, se menciona que el proyecto de Amir ha estado costando alrededor de $5 millones de dólares. thumb Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 Relación con Gay Tony Aparece en dos encargos de Gay Tony, donde se encuentra en el Maisonette 9, ahí se encuentra siempre con algunas chicas. Siempre se encuentra con Luis Fernando López (el protagonista), y lo saluda. Robando el Buzzard thumb|275px|[[Luis Fernando López y Yusuf Amir en su construcción.]] Yusuf quiere que Luis Fernando López, robe un helicóptero del yate de un tráficante, para que se lo pueda regalar a su padre. Luis roba una lancha, llega al yate, y luego toma la aeronave, pero al estar sobrevolando el bote, Yusuf le informa que los elimine a todos. Luis los asesina a ráfagas de balazos, mientras que el yate explota. Algunos escapan, pero Yusuf quiere verlos muertos, así que los elimina, y luego entrega el helicóptero a Ahmed Khaleel, uno de los socios de Yusuf, en un helipuerto. Los socios traicioneros Yusuf quiere que Luis se reúna con unos socios suyos, Tahir Saeed y Ahmed Khaleel, los cuales quieren hacerlo caer en una trampa. Luis se dirige al punto de destino, donde luego de enterarse de que los socios de Yusuf erán informantes del FIB, deberá acabar con agentes del NOOSE que intentan detenerlo. Luego mata a los socios de Amir, y le informa lo ocurrido a este. La visita de Abdul Más tarde aparece en su apartamento sin pantalones. Luis y su "esposa" se encuentran ahí, pero reciben la visita de su padre, Abdul, que luego de verlo sin pantalones, ver las armas y drogas que Yusuf tenía sobre una mesa, se avergūenza de él. Una vez ocurrido eso, le encarga a Luis que se monte en un helicóptero, tome un paracaídas, y que desde un punto de la ciudad le dispare a las cuerdas que sostenían un APC de la NOOSE que recién llegaba importado a la ciudad, ya que estaba siendo transportado por un helicóptero de carga. Luis se dirige al lugar de la caída del vehículo, y que se lo lleve para entregárselo. Luis cumple con éxito, pero luego de matar a una gran cantidad de agentes de la policía. El tren en movimiento Luego le encarga que robe de un coche de un tren en movimiento para que pueda ser enviado al exterior a figurar en el Liberty City Hotel & Casino, hotel que él está construyendo. Luis luego de buscar el puente mas cercano, lanzarse hacía el tren y trepar por los vagones, llega al techo donde se encarga de acribillar a todo policía que se interponga en su camino. Llega a desconectar el primero de ellos, para que Yusuf se haga presente, y lo lleve a un lugar seguro. Recogiendo los regalos Finalmente, Yusuf llama a Luis, y le dice que tiene unos regalos que darle por sus grandes favores. Luis se dirige al apartamento de Yusuf, donde recibe el Super Drop Diamond de Yusuf y su Micro Uzi dorada. Luis llama a Yusuf y le da las gracias, a lo que Yusuf responde que hará lo que sea por sus amigos, y que ya tiene miles de esas armas y de esos coches. El final thumb|280px|right|El tráiler de Yusuf Amir. Yusuf en agradecimiento por los favores de Luis Fernando López acaba con los autos que se encontraban en el camino hacia el aeropuerto utilizando el Buzzard dorado, para que pueda asesinar al culpable de todos los problemas que ha tenido con la mafia. Después que Luis López cumple su cometido se reúne con Luis y Tony Prince en el El Monoglobo. Allí opina que las clubes de Tony son una franquicia a nivel mundial. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Deconstruction for Beginners *The Holland Play... Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Chinese Takeout *Sexy Time *High Dive *Caught with your Pants Down *For the Man Who Has Everything *Yusuf's Super Drop Diamond Car *Departure Time Curiosidades *Su ropa se parece a la de Manny Escuela. *En la versión Beta del juego se podía tomar actividades de amigo con el. *Con la nueva actualización dinero sucio en Ammu-Nation podremos comprar un camuflaje dorado llamado"Homenaje a Yusuf Amir" de:Yusuf Amir en:Yusuf Amir fr:Yusuf Amir Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony